robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Poppleworks
Popsfootloose949 is an American Robloxiwood director, and owner of Poppleworks Media. He known for his former aspirations of bringing broadway to ROBLOX and creating religion themed films, along with his new hobby of making comic book-esque films. When he is not working as a director, Pops is a main actor for The Mafia Films. History Early Career In 2011, Popsfootloose949 began his film-making career by working on his first and unfinished film, Back to the Future. When it was discovered that director Austin4ever (now Olympus23) was also working on the same film, Pops was initially annoyed at Austin. However, after coming to terms, they started up Robloxify Studios and began production on several films, including Camp Zombie and Ghost House, both of which were un-successful. In December 2011, Austin was 'hacked' and Robloxify Studios was shut down. Pops and Austin rarely had contact after the incident. During this time, Pops also began working with other directors such as Zilex1000 and DonCurrency. In March of 2012, Austin annouced that his new account (Olympus23) was going to be in use, and Pops helped Austin with some of his films. TMF Employment During this time, he became friends with appleworks and other people. He set up his own company, Pops Productions, which became a subsidy of The Mafia Film Company. In mid-2012, disputes arose between Olympus23 and Pops. Sometime after this, Pops apparently quit ROBLOX, after a discussion with Olympus, where Olympus said that DonCurrency, the owner of TMF, should not push him around. This resulted in Pops leaving ROBLOX, closing Pops Productions and giving his account to appleworks. When commenting on allegations of abuse, TMF stated that the only policy implimented on Pops Productions was a movie schedule, and that Pops was insulting the TMF name. The Return & Leaving of Robloxiwood Sometime later, Pops returned to his account and officially worked on Poppleworks Media, a joint company made between him and appleworks. While helping others with their films and also creating the MCRU with MisterThrowback, he has planned projects based on video games and musicals with MTV78. Ever since he came back, he has made partnerships with Throwback Studios, Metro-Bloxwyn-Mayer, Buddy Productions, Monkey Cheese Productions, RTN Productions, Skate Vids Inc., Act Right Studios, The Mafia Films Incorporation, and LoxRobloxia Pictures. (LoxRobloxia disbanded from its partnership with Poppleworks Media due to conflicts with Olympus23). After comments by CosimoValuta on how the Roblox Marvel Cinematic Universe project would not work, Pops saw this clearly and decided to quit for the final time. He announced publically that he would quit ROBLOX for good in late 2014. He later decided to stay after the community suddenly got better. A while later, Pops was inspired by all of the good things happening in ROBLOXiwood to cancel his resignation from filmmaking. Pops has expressed interest in starting a website where he could post scripts he has written for ROBLOX films for other directors to see and (with permission) use. Due to recent changes in the community with people needing to prove they deserve to be here, Pops thought it was a bad idea and quit on August 4, 2013. Present-Day He eventually regained confidence to continue when a video he had made almost a month before it was posted got decent reviews, letting him stay on the database. Popsfootloose949 was rehired by TMF as their leading actor and later a subsidiary owner. Pops has sworn off making musicals and retellings of religious stories, only allowing small exceptions such as Infinite. Director Filmography Released In-Production Upcoming Cancelled Producer Filmography Cancelled Writer Filmography Cancelled Acting Filmography Released In-Production Upcoming Cancelled Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Actors Category:Writers